


I'll never hurt you like he did

by pastistoday



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other, first 'i love you'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: When you act to much like Strade he get's scared sometimes and you have to comfort him.





	I'll never hurt you like he did

It had been a while since you’d taken Ren for yourself and things have been absolutely perfect. Ren had quickly told you about the money his last keeper had left when Ren had killed him and you’d gotten access to it and had quickly realized it was pretty much enough that you’d never have to work again. You still did though, just a part time job to get you out of the house and keep you active.

You were on your way home from that job now, listening to the radio in the old but still good car you’d appropriated from Rens last owner too. You’d canceled the rent on your apartment and moved in with Ren immediately after you’d managed to collar him. It was funny really, he’d taken you for a friend but in the end he’d just ended up enabling your darkest desire, to have someone completely at your mercy, dependent on you, a sweet pet you could also fuck.

You parked the car in the driveway and got out, glancing up just in time to see one of the curtains fall back into place and smile. Ren had been watching for you, he got lonely sometimes in the house on his own but you couldn’t stay with him all the time really. You were prepared when you got in the front door for Ren pouncing on you, which he did right away, hugging you and nestling into your chest.

“Welcome home master.” He says happily, it had taken him a little while to get used to calling you master because his last owner had been fine with names but you liked master and he got it eventually. You wrap your arms back around him and smile gently down at the affectionate fox.

“Thank you Ren, did you have a good day.” You ask and he smiles up at you, at first he’d been afraid of you but that faded rather quickly. At first he’d though you’d be like the man who gave him all the scars you see when you’re in bed together but you aren’t. You’d rarely even had reason to shock him because he’s so good for you, well trained already and falling back into the roll of pet easily almost as soon as the collar was around his neck. Now he tells you all the time how grateful he is that you’re so gentle and sweet with him.

When he first asked what you wanted you’d said sex but love has blossomed in it’s wake too, he’s told you before he loves you but you haven’t said it back yet because even if you haven’t hurt him you can be a little cruel and you’re enjoying watching him scramble to make himself worthy of your love. Little does he know you already love him, how could you not with what a sweet creature he is?

“It was already, there wasn’t much cleaning to do so I mostly just rested and waited for you to come home, I missed you.” Ren replies smiling up at you and hesitantly standing on his toes, nosing your jaw to timidly ask for a kiss. You laugh softly and give him one, your lips moving against his sort warm ones, warmer then yours, he’s like a little heating pad. You love having him lay on you when you’re muscles are sore or tense, because he’s like a living hot pack. “Can I make you something master? What are you craving?” Ren asks once the kiss is broken smiling almost dreamily at you.

“Make me one of the things you used to make for your old owner, I haven’t had much German food and I’m still curious about it.” You say and ren’s ears dip momentarily as they always do when you mention Strade but then they perk up again, he loves cooking for you.

“Of course!” Ren says chipperly and scurries into the kitchen. You don’t follow him because he doesn’t like to be watched when he cooks, he’ll let you of course, he can’t say no to you but you’ve noticed how uncomfortable he acts so you stay in the living room and put on a movie. You stretch out on the couch and mostly listen to the soft sounds that come from the kitchen and the good smells that soon follow. The best part about keeping Ren is definitely the sex but his cooking is a close second especially since after work you’re never in the mood to make anything so when you were on your own you ate a lot of easy things.

About twenty minutes into the movie Ren comes in holding two bowls of food and hands one to you before he settles himself on the floor in front of the couch so you don’t have to move. “Thanks Ren, it smells great.” You praise and he turns to nuzzle lovingly against your hip.

“You’re welcome master, I hope you like it.” He says softly,

“I’m sure I will.” You say and then take a spoonful of the stew and blow on it till it’s cool enough to eat and then eat it slowly, testing the flavor as ren watches you with rapt attention, waiting for your approval. “mmm~” you sound, “it’s amazing Ren!” And he’s so excited he bounces and nearly spills his own bowl.

“Thank you master! I’m so glad you like it!” He says and then nuzzles your hip again. Once he calms down he starts eating too and you continue with yours. There are certainly some different flavours in it but you enjoy it very much and it’s hearty for sure so when you’re finished eating you feel sated and warm. You look down to see that Ren has only eaten half of his and is staring down into his bowl, his expression is blank which you’ve learned means he’s very sad. He learned not to cry in front of Strade because he’d found it too appealing and would either rape Ren or hurt him if he was caught crying.

“Come here my sweet pet.”You says softly one hand reaching out to him and the other patting your chest. He looks up and puts his uneaten food down on the coffee table in front of the couch before crawling up and laying against your chest, nuzzling his face into the crock of your neck. “What’s the matter fox?” You ask softly and he winces slightly, still not used to sharing his feelings with the one who’d collared him, you rub his back gently. “I’m not going to hurt you, I don’t even have the remote remember? I put it away because I knew I wouldn’t need it with you.”

He takes a deep breath and nods closing his eyes and pressing against you, ears back, every bit of his body language begs you for forgiveness and you wonder if he did something wrong while you were gone after all. “It’s just… I spent years collard before and it was so horrible, he hurt me so much, over and over and over. I know you haven’t hurt me yet but… with the way things are there’s nothing to stop you from doing that if you wanted to. I can’t leave so I rely on you for food and I need you to be here with me but I’m scared too.

“He’s still here I swear, like his ghost, I let him die. After years of being his loyal pet I couldn’t take it anymore and he looked so surprised, so betrayed, he never expected it and I still feel bad for it but… Sometimes you do something like he used to, like call me fox or ask for the food he liked and I think ‘what if it’s him? What if his ghost possessed you to get revenge on me? For letting him die but accepting you.” He’s shaking in your arms and you start gently petting his head as you listen.

“I’m not going to hurt you Ren, the only time I’ve hurt anyone is when you told me too with Lawrence.” He flinches at the memory as if he still expects you to punish him for it even though you never have. “I know I can if I need to now but I have no taste for it, I won’t hurt you.” You kiss the side of his head softly. “You kept his body around, why would you do that if you’re so scared of him still being here.”

“I didn’t want to be alone.” He murmurs softly and you sigh.

“You’re not alone anymore Ren, I’m right here little one and I’m not leaving you.” You say softly and he smiles shakily. “You can cry, you’ve been through a lot and I know your scared. I won’t hurt you for it like he used to. I’ll be happy you trust me enough to let your guard down with me like that.” You say and he nods hesitantly and rests his head on you’re shoulder, hesitantly, slowly letting his emotions take control until he’s crying heavily on your shoulder while you gently rub his back and say nothing, nonjudgmental.

“Thank you, for everything.” He says hoarsely when the emotions seem to have run their course. “For not letting me hurt you, for letting me live, for.. even for collaring me. I was losing myself, I was becoming like him because I was so lost. You-you’re the best thing that could have happened to me, you won’t let me hurt anyone anymore and you don’t hurt me. You’re a better person then me, it’s right that I be under your control. I love you so much master.” He says softly and starts nuzzling and kissing his way down your chest and stomach, his face is still shining with tears but he wants to show you his love the best way he knows how and you let him.

You run your hands over his hair as he undoes your pants and pushes them down kissing your hip as he does. “I love you, I’m in love with my master. I’ll stay with you forever, please, please say you’ll keep me forever?” he asks looking up at you with a lustful and desperate expression as you lift your hips slightly to let him pull of your pants.

“I’ll keep you forever.” You assure him smiling benevolently down at him and he looks at you with utter adoration. You love when he does that, looks at you like you’re his sun, his god, his everything. Of course you are. He ducks his head back down and begins to pleasure you perfectly, he’s learned all your most sensitive places and pays attention to them just the right way. It’s not long before you’re arching your back and cumming, he drinks it gratefully, basking in his success and your pleasure.

When you’re done you pull him gently back up and reach down because you know perfectly well he’s always hard after that and you want to look after him tonight. He clings to your shoulders and whimpers, panting heavily as you stroke his erecting. His hot, sweet breath billows against the side of your neck as he moans and squirms rutting into your hand and you kiss the side of his head gently.

“I love you too.” You say softly for the first time and the words seem to push him over the edge and he cums on your stomach with a cry.

“You… love me?” He asks pulling away to look down at your face with wide disbelieving and hopeful eyes. You nod with a soft smile and tears brim in his eyes, “You love me.” He half sobs half laughs and he’s slipping down your body to lap his own cum from your stomach, “I’m sorry I made you dirty master.” He giggles giddily, “I love you so much, so so much and you love me!” He sobs and nuzzles into your now clean stomach before moving up and throwing his arms around your shoulders clinging so hard his claws bite into your shoulders but you allow it.

“Yes pet, I love you.” You say again and he brakes down against you again crying with joy this time.

“Strade never loved me, I thought he did but now you’ve showed me when it really looks like but I didn’t think you, I didn’t think anyone- I thought I’d have to force someone to love me but you-you love me! I’m so happy, so happy master. Thank you for making me so happy, thank you.”

You pry him away and kiss his lips gently and his tail wags so furiously it rocks his entire body. Strade had never kissed him because it was a sign of affection, Strade had just fucked him, usually in doggy style so he wouldn’t even have to see Ren’s face but could pull his hair and sensitive ears and tail. He melts into the kiss and his heart pounds against your chest, his eyes close and trembling with joy. You think it’s cute. “You’re welcome Ren,” you murmur softly against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write more works for this fandom what do you want to see?


End file.
